


The Magic Word

by ClarySage_Asassin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Sibling Bonding, gender discovery, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySage_Asassin/pseuds/ClarySage_Asassin
Summary: Katie doesn't even know who she is anymore. Luckily, she has a pretty awesome big brother who has lots of knowledge and spare clothes.





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> Katie's description in this fic is a little weird, and doesn't exactly fit her appearance in the show. Why? Because she's kinda based off me. Writing this fanfiction has helped me a lot with my dysphoria. (I just wanted to throw that out there before someone criticizes me for not getting something right)

Katie looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't long, but it still managed to look feminine. It framed a distinctly girlish face, with long eyelashes and round cheeks. She touched them self consciously. She studied the rest of her body. She was shorter than most her age, and though her breasts were (thankfully) small, they still managed to make her feel uncomfortable. She pulled her hair back, comparing herself with it in different positions and lengths. Next she looked at her clothes. Black leggings that showed off her thighs too much for Katie's liking. A shirt that made her chest feel three sizes bigger. She felt tears welling in her eyes. A knock on her door startled her.   
"Wh- who is it?" She called. She hated how high her voice was. The doorknob turned and Matt entered.  
"Katie, what's wrong?" He questioned. She could see the concern in his face. Seeing him worried about her was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tears streamed down her face.  
"Hey, hey." Matt whispered. "What is it little sister?"   
"I hate myself, Matt." She sobbed. "I don't like who I am anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know how to explain it. I just can't." She whispered, trying to catch her breath.  
Matt wrapped his arms around her.   
"Matt, I don't think I like being a girl right now. It doesn't feel right." She told him.  
"How long have you felt like this?"  
"It's not always like this. Sometimes it's ok. But right now it's not, Matt." She gasped for breath as another round of sobs hit her. Matt rubbed her back gently as she cried.   
"Shhhh... It's okay. It'll be okay." He told her. "Can I help? I don't like seeing my little sibling so upset." Katie looked at him gratefully when he said sibling.   
"Sometimes I want to be..." She paused. "Less like a girl. I don't want to feel like a boy either though. I don't want to be either. But only sometimes." She specified. Matt nodded.  
"Have you ever heard the words non binary and gender fluid?" Matt asked. Katie shook her head.   
"I haven't either. Until I met one of my best friends in the Garrison. They were non binary." Matt told her.  
"They?" Katie questioned.  
"Yes. They used they/them pronouns." Matt told her. Katie nodded slowly.   
"Would you like me to use they/them pronouns for you?"   
Katie nodded again. Matt gave them a thumbs up.   
"But Matt? Only sometimes. Sometimes I'm a girl and sometimes I'm..." They looked up.  
"Non binary." Matt reminded.   
"Right. Non binary." Katie smiled at their older brother, then glanced over at the mirror. Their smile fell. Matt followed their gaze.  
"Do you not feel right in your skin?" He asked. Katie nodded, tears returning to their eyes.  
"Hey now, don't cry. I'll be right back, you wait here." He told them. He came back carrying a bundle of clothes. Katie studied them. A pair of loose shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. Matt smiled at them and closed the door so they could change. A few minutes later, Katie opened the door so Matt could come back in.   
"I have one more thing." He told them. He took out a beanie and placed it on the back of their head so it hid most of their hair except for a small portion of bangs that Matt pinned into position. Katie grinned at their reflection.  
"Matt? You know that nickname you always call me?" They asked.  
"What? Pidge?"   
"Yeah. Pidge. Can you call me that when I don't feel like a girl?" They asked. Matt smiled.   
"Sounds great Pidge. I'm glad to have you as my little sibling."


End file.
